SECRET
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Malaikat tak bersayap, kedua pengantin berbaju hitam, dan pemuda misterius. Takdir apakah yang akan mereka temui? Twoshot. SasuNaru. Lemon. Dark theme. COMPLETE
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto-sama, HitoshizukuP-sama, Crypton Media Future-sama… tolonglah, berikan hak Naruto, Secret (Synchronicity juga boleh. ;9) dan Vocaloid menjadi milik saya… *gelundung-gelundung*

**Rating:** M (Emaaakk! Saya bikin rating M emaaakk!*ga dianggap anak*)

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, Narusaku (slight), Shikanaru (slight), Sasusaku (one-side love)

**Summary:** 'The forbidden fruit', pemuda blonde bermata biru dan cinta kasih adalah tiga hal yang diinginkan malaikat berambut hitam yang berdosa. Yaoi –rape. Sasunaru. Beta by Red Ocean a.k.a Mbak Gretta.

**Author's Note:**

Hm… sepertinya ini fic yaoi –yang benar-benar yaoi- pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Sebelumnya saya pernah menulisnya di fandom Death Note. Tapi yah, epic orz

Tapi jika mengesampingkan yaoinya, fic ini tetap akan saya beri rated M. Kenapa? Karena ada unsur-unsur dewasa di sini. Contohnya… baca saja sendiri— 8B *dibejek*

Jaa, Enjoy-lah. 8Db

**Warning:** Yaoi , yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, ya— *digebuk* -explisit lime and possibly raep(rape, cough cough), though…orz-, Language and OOC

_Italic_ : **Sasuke's think**

Normal : **Author's Narrative**

"…" **talk**

'…' **think**

**This fic betaed by Red Ocean, a.k.a Mbak Gretta.**

**This fic based on Vocaloid song, Kagamine Rin and Len -Vocaloid 02,**

"**The Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" / "Himitsu ~Kuro Chikai~"**

**©HitoshizukuP**

**Kagamine Rin and Len – Vocaloid 02**

**©Crypton Media Future & Yamaha Corp.**

* * *

**Kagamiyo Neko**

Present

.

.

.

.

**SECRET **

**~Black Vow~**

* * *

_hane otoshita datenshi wa  
kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudane te  
aishi atta kako de sae mo  
sono te de keshi satte shimatta no

* * *

_

"_Sasuke, kau tahu kan kalau mengembalikan nyawa yang sudah mati itu sangat terlarang?"_

"_Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli. __Bagaimana dengan orang yang ditinggalkannya kalau begitu? Bisakah kita membiarkannya saja, Aniki?" _

"_Itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka! Sekarang minta maaflah pada Tuhan dan pergilah ke ruang hukuman!" _

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf! Aku tidak salah! _Baka_ Aniki!"_

"_Sasuke! Jangan pergi ke dunia, __**Sasuke**__!"

* * *

_

Mata _onyx_ yang sangat kelam itu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangannya mulai fokus. Walau sedikit kabur, kedua matanya memperlihatkan sebuah kota yang hiruk pikuk dengan berbagai macam orang yang berjalan hilir mudik. Walaupun ia ada di sebuah gang sempit yang terbuat dari bata merah, tak ada seorang pun yang menghiraukannya.

Ia, yang tadinya dalam posisi telentang, segera mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ia bertindak di luar keinginan Tuhan, sekarang tubuhnya bagaikan ditusuk jarum-jarum besar yang amat tajam. Sakit seperti berada di Neraka yang sering diceritakan kakaknya. Sebuah tempat terakhir yang amat sangat menyakitkan dan tak pernah berakhir.

Dirasakannya sepasang sayap putih yang berada di punggungnya sangat sakit jika digerakkan, dan beberapa sayapnya jatuh ke tanah. Dihelakan nafasnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sebuah tembok bata merah. Ia menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bermandikan darah. Mencoba menenangkan diri di sebuah gang sempit sebuah kota yang tidak ia ketahui.

"_Ara_ *? Sedang apa kau di sini, Tuan Bersayap Putih?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh itu menyadarkan lamunan malaikat berambut hitam itu. Dilepasnya tangan yang menutupi matanya dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam yang menunduk tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_, bermata biru langit, dan memiliki tiga cakaran di setiap pipinya yang berkulit _tan_. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah malaikat berambut hitam, seakan berharap malaikat itu meraih tangannya kembali.

Malaikat berambut hitam itu menahan nafasnya sejenak. Mencoba menelusuri setiap keindahan dari wajah, tubuh, serta hati yang suci pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. Setiap kali ia menatap seluruh keindahan yang terpancar dari pemuda berpakaian hitam legam itu, hatinya terasa terkikis dari kebencian yang dirasakannya terhadap kakaknya dan Tuhan.

Seolah terbawa perasaan, tangan malaikat itu pun terulur ke arah tangan pemuda. Saat tangan mereka bertemu, malaikat itu menggenggam erat tangan hangat pemuda.

Saat itulah, ia sadar, bahwa sebuah perasaan terlarang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Tersadar akan dirinya yang telah jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda.

Tersadar bahwa sebuah perasaan cinta itu adalah awal dari perjanjian hitam yang ia torehkan sendiri di sebuah catatan suci miliknya, catatan suci seorang Malaikat.

* * *

"Haha, maaf, maaf, rumahku ini memang sempit dan tak rapi. Biasanya ada temanku yang membersihkannya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang pergi, katanya ibunya sakit di desa kelahirannya. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Masuk saja, tak usah malu-malu!" ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di setiap sudut rumahnya. Malaikat berambut hitam tetap berdiri di pintu depan rumahnya. Menatap isi dari rumah milik orang yang dicintainya.

Sofa hitam yang ada di pojok ruangan keluarga, meja dan kursi mahal yang ada di ruang makan, dan beberapa pintu yang tidak terbuka yang ada di sebelah dapur. Terlihat seisi rumah itu sangat berantakan. Baju-baju yang berserakan, sampah yang menumpuk di tempat sampah, dan banyak bekas piring dan gelas yang menumpuk di dapur. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutupi oleh rambut _blonde_ yang berantakan seperti isi rumahnya itu.

"Tadi kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan, wahai Tuan Bersayap Putih?" serunya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap ke atas, tepat di wajah malaikat itu. Memang, pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya.

"Ah, maaf, tidak…" jawab malaikat berambut hitam sambil menfokuskan pada mata biru cerah. Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya lagi sambil berlalu ke arah sofa hitam. Malaikat itu dengan perasaan bersalah mengikuti pemuda itu dengan langkah yang agak cepat.

Saat malaikat berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, tiba-tiba pemuda _blonde_ itu berbalik dan menatap malaikat itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Nah! Sekarang, kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan, Tuan Bersayap Putih!" ujarnya sambil tertawa dan meraih tangan Sang Malaikat.

"Aah! Iya! Kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Seorang imigran dari Jepang yang tersasar di kota Jerman! Tapi dibilang tersasar juga tidak, ah, begitulah pokoknya! Kau, Tuan Bersayap Putih?" tanyanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sang Malaikat.

"Aku… Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…" jawab malaikat itu sambil menunduk pelan.

"Hem… Uchiha-san ya? Namamu dari Jepang juga ya? Berarti kau sama-sama pejuang sepertiku ya? Pejuang yang mengadu nasib di kota keras, kota Jerman ini~?" tanyanya lagi dengan semangat. Malaikat itu mengedipkan matanya heran.

"Bukan. Aku… aku bukan manusia. Aku… malaikat…" jawab malaikat itu sambil menutup matanya. Ia memilih menjawab jujur, memberikan pilihan terhadap pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang ia cintai itu.

Apakah ia menerimanya atau mendepaknya.

"Jadi… kau ma-… malaikat?" Mata _onyx_itu pun terbuka. Ada sedikit perasaan takut yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Takut akan didepak oleh pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Ya…" ucapnya datar, mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergemetar.

"Be…"

'_Be…?_'

"Benarkah? Waah! Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan malaikat! Pantas saja kau memiliki sayap! Kupikir sayap itu hanya hiasan seperti klub-klub bersolek di sini!" serunya sambil menatap malaikat itu dengan pandangan senang dan kaget.

"Hn," jawab malaikat itu masih dengan kekagetannya atas sikap yang diluar dugaan itu. Pemuda blonde itu berjalan ke belakang malaikat itu tepat di bagian sayapnya yang terluka.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" izinnya terhadap sang malaikat. Malaikat itu pun menganguk pelan. Diulurkannya tangan _tan_ itu ke sayap putih yang ada di punggung malaikat. Disentuhnya perlahan seakan jika menyentuhnya lebih keras lagi maka sayap itu akan rapuh. Sang Malaikat merasakan sentuhan halus yang diberikan pemuda. Sentuhan yang makin mengirimnya ke sebuah lembah terlarang. Sentuhan yang makin memantapkan janji hitamnya.

"Indah… Sayapmu, begitu indah… Aku suka dengan sayapmu. Mencerminkan kerapuhan, kesucian, dan keindahan, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya sambil melanjutkan sentuhan kecil di sayap milik malaikat itu. Malaikat itu hanya bisa terpaku. Terpaku mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh suara tenor itu, terpaku karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang makin membuatnya lupa diri akan statusnya sebagai malaikat.

Semakin malaikat itu mengenal pemuda itu, semakin malaikat itu terperosok ke lubang terlarang.

Lubang neraka yang menantinya atas dosa-dosanya yang ia torehkan di dunia.

* * *

"Bosan…" ujar Naruto sambil tidur telentang di kasur hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, Dobe…" ujar Sasuke sambil membalik halaman dari buku yang beberapa hari ini ia baca.

"Dobe? Kalau begitu kau juga lakukan sesuatu, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melempar guling hitamnya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sedikit tekukan di leher, Sasuke dapat menghindari lemparan guling. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Dari tadi aku sedang membaca, Dobe. Selain bodoh, kau tak bisa mencerna apa yang kulakukan, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil membalik halaman buku itu lagi. Kali ini, Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Teme! Memangnya apa yang kau baca? Sepertinya menarik sekali…" Naruto berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi hitam milik Naruto. Dilihatnya judul dari buku itu.

"'_The_ _Forbidden_—_ Sin'…_ Dosa terlarang? Bukannya dosa memang terlarang?" ujarnya heran sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Diambilnya buku itu secara paksa dari tangan Sasuke, lalu ia membolak-balik buku itu dengan tatapan yang –sok- serius.

"Kau itu sukanya membaca yang berat-berat, ya? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali buku ini. Membosankan…" cibirnya pelan sambil melempar buku itu ke kasur yang sekarang berantakan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya pelan, lalu menatap pemuda _blonde _itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau melemparnya? Aku sedang membaca— "

"Laut!" potong Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Haa?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Laauuttt! Kita ke laauuutt, Sasuke! Daripada membaca buku tebal-tebal tapi isinya tak kumengerti lebih baik kita ke laut! Ide yang bagus, kan?" teriak Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Hm. Tapi kau pikir orang-orang tak akan memandangku aneh dengan sayap begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sayapnya yang sekarang mulai membaik.

"Buu— Benar juga. Orang-orang di sini 'kan berisik semua. Kalau ada yang aneh sedikit dikomentari. Fuh, kalau begitu nanti malam! Kita ke sana ya, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke arah dapur dan menyenandungkan, 'Bekal, bekal, bekal, rameenn—' dengan irama yang berantakan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil berpikir baik tidaknya angin malam di laut. Tetapi melihat wajah pemuda yang ia cintai itu, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak pergi ke laut.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, ia tinggal bersama dengan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Kedekatan mereka jika disebutkan, bagaikan sahabat yang saling mengerti. Bersama dengannya sang malaikat terlihat bahagia. Setiap kali ia menatap pemuda itu, ia akan tersenyum penuh kasih. Senyuman yang terlihat wajar, namun menyimpan sebuah keinginan. Keinginan yang menginginkan lebih dari hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka sekarang. Keinginan yang didasari dengan nafsu.

Keinginan untuk meraih '_t__he forbidden fruit_' yang tersembunyi rapi di balik senyumannya.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah kasur untuk mengambil buku yang dilempar Naruto tadi. Dilihatnya _cover_ buku itu, sebuah apel yang berlumuran darah dan membusuk.

Apel. Salah satu objek dari '_t__he forbidden fruit'_. Sebuah objek yang diartikan sebagai 'nafsu' terhadap sesuatu yang tidak dapat untuk dimiliki, bahkan terlarang untuk dimiliki. Banyak cerita yang mengisahkan bahwa apel adalah hal yang terlarang, buruk ataupun menyebabkan kematian.

Kata 'apel' dalam bahasa Latin sendiri hampir sama dengan kata bahasa Latin 'setan'. Simbol dan perlambang setan, banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu. Contohnya Adam dan Hawa yang memakan buah terlarang karena mendengarkan tipu muslihat setan yang membisikinya. Begitu memakannya, mereka tidak diperbolehkan lagi berada di Eden, tempat mereka diciptakan.

Perlambang keburukan, perlambang dosa, serta perlambang sebuah keterlarangan.

Samakah apel ini dengan perasaan malaikat terhadap seorang manusia?

'Manusia dan malaikat. Dua makhluk yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin dapat bersatu. Lebih tepatnya, 'terlarang' untuk bersatu.', adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan kakaknya yang juga malaikat, Uchiha Itachi.

Mungkin maksud dari kata-kata itu untuk memperingatkan adiknya kalau hubungan cinta antara malaikat dan manusia itu amat sangat terlarang. Tetapi sekarang, segala kata-kata yang dulu kakaknya sebutkan mengenai dosa ataupun hukuman bagi yang melanggar peraturan itu, tak lagi Sasuke dengarkan.

Dari sekaranglah malaikat itu mulai membuka kotak pandora yang tertutup rapat. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka segala kemungkinan apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Termasuk ketidakmungkinan hubungan terlarang antara manusia dan malaikat menjadi mungkin, bahkan nyata.

"Hei! Jangan melamun saja, Teme! Bantu aku menyiapkan bekal!"

"Iya, Dobe. Tapi untuk apa kau membuat bekal sebanyak ini? Aku kan tak makan apa-apa. Kau lupa aku ini malaikat?"

"Aaah— Ini bekalku! Siapa bilang untukmu? Yang penting, bantu aku!"

"Iya, iya..."

Kini, bahkan selamanya, sang malaikat itu di dalam hatinya telah berjanji,

'Ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, jiwa ataupun raga, kepada pemuda yang ia cintai, Namikaze Naruto, demi mendapatkan 'cinta' sepenuhnya dari pemuda itu. Bahkan kalaupun ia harus menghancurkan apapun, bahkan dunia sekalipun, ia akan melakukannya, **bagaimana pun juga**.'

* * *

"Eh?"

"…"

"Si…siapa Anda?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda bermata hijau emerald yang bergaun hitam di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze terhadap malaikat berambut hitam yang menatapnya.

"Kau siapa?" Malaikat itu balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Ada apa Sasu— Aahh! Sakura-_chan_! Kau sudah pulang?" teriak pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil berlari ke arah wanita itu dan memeluknya hangat.

"I…iya. _A…ano_, siapa pria ini, Naruto?"

* * *

"Ma…malaikat?"

"Yep! Bagaimana? Tampan kan? _Nee_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah, iya, tentu saja…" Sakura pun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ketampanan Sang Malaikat yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tentu, ia berpikir, mimpi apakah ia semalam sehingga hari ini ia dapat bertemu dengan sosok malaikat yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya.

"…ra? Sakura?" Panggilan setengah berteriak itu pun menyadarkan wanita berambut merah muda dari lamunannya.

"I...iya? Ada apa, Naruto?" ujarnya sambil mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada Naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau melamun sih. Aku kan jadi khawatir. Penyakit melamunmu ternyata belum hilang, ya?" canda pria berambut _blonde_ itu riang.

"Heeh? Mana ada penyakit macam itu, Narutoo! Kuhajar kau nanti!" Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman main-main itu. Sementara Sang Malaikat menatap ke arah lain dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan-akan ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan percakapan antar dua manusia itu.

"_Nee_, Sasuke! Ayo! Sekarang giliran Sakura yang kuperkenalkan padamu!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik jas putih yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura! Dia adalah teman sejak kecilku dan sahabatku yang paling aku suka! Dan..."

'Dan...?' pikir Sasuke di dalam lamunannya.

"Seminggu lagi ia akan menjadi istriku..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kasih. Saat itulah, perhatian sang malaikat itu pun berubah.

Tatapan yang tadinya hanya menatap ke arah manapun itu kembali sepenuhnya kepada pria berambut _blonde_. Tak ada ekspresi di wajah tampannya. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menatap pria berambut _blonde_ dan bermata biru itu.

Hanya saja, di dalam hatinya, tersimpan amarah yang bergejolak yang mulai menggelapkan hatinya yang suci.

* * *

'_Kebahagiaan. _

_Dapatkah aku memilikinya? _

_Dapatkah aku memiliki sedikit kebahagiaan bersamanya setelah aku menorehkan banyak catatan dosa di diriku ini? _

_Dapatkah aku, Tuhan…?'_

"_Ara_, kenapa kau tertidur di sini, Tuan Bersayap Putih?"

Mata _onyx_ hitam itu terbuka perlahan. Bagaikan _déjà vu_ , ia melihat lagi pandangan seorang pemuda di depannya yang sedikit menunduk mendekati dirinya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan bermata biru. Pemuda yang ia cintai dan kasihi. Namikaze Naruto.

Malaikat itu tak bergerak dari posisinya yang berlawanan dengan tembok bata merah di dekat tempat tidur milik Naruto. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu.

Rambut _blonde_ miliknya yang biasanya mencuat ke segala arah sekarang disisir dan diberi gel rambut ke arah belakang, sehingga rambutnya itu tertata rapi dan terlihat elegan. Mata biru langit yang selalu ia tatap itu tetap bersinar seperti biasanya, namun di hari ini mata biru langitnya itu lebih bersinar cerah, seakan-akan memperlihatkan isi hatinya yang cerah. Kulit _tan_-nya yang terlihat lembut sekarang ditutupi dengan balutan kemeja putih dan _tuxedo_ hitam dan di dadanya tersemat sebuah bros biru yang berwarna sama dengan matanya serta dasi hitam yang menjuntai sepanjang dadanya. Keindahan kakinya yang biasanya ia pakaikan celana pendek sekarang berganti dengan celana bahan yang serasi dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang ia pakai.

Ya, pakaian yang ia kenakan itu adalah pakaian pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang sakral itu berlangsung tepat di hari ini dan akan mulai sekitar empat jam lagi. Empat jam, empat jam lagi pria yang selama ini malaikat itu cintai akan terpisah dari dirinya. Selamanya, ia akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang wanita yang paling ia benci, Haruno Sakura. Selamanya, Namikaze Naruto tak akan menjadi miliknya.

'_Tapi tidak akan begitu,' _pikirnya tamak_. _

Tidak akan berjalan seperti itu jika sang malaikat menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sasu— " Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tempat tidurnya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat malaikat itu merangkak menuju tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian dirasakannya bibir pucat milik Sasuke menempel erat di bibirnya. Mata biru langit itu membesar secara perlahan. Tubuhnya seketika tak dapat bergerak.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu dengan keras. Reflek, Naruto pun membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak kesakitan. Namun di saat itulah lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya secara paksa. Lidah Sasuke yang menjalar di segala ruang di mulutnya itu pun akhirnya menemui lidah milik Naruto. Seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk melawannya ataupun mengikuti gerakannya.

Tiba-tiba kilatan ingatan tentang Sakura membangkitkan kesadaran Naruto. Didorongnya dengan kuat tubuh Sasuke ke arah berlawanan dari tubuhnya. Segera ia bangkit dan merangkak ke arah ujung tempat tidur. Tetapi, langkah Naruto terhenti saat kedua kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Dengan perasaan yang amat sangat takut, ia pun memberanikan dirinya menatap ke belakang. Menatap pandangan Sasuke yang sangat tak ia kenal.

"Hentikan, Sasuke… Ja…jangan bercanda di hari yang penting bagiku i—" Seakan gelap mata, Sasuke langsung menarik kedua kaki Naruto dan menyeretnya ke arahnya. Ditahannya kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Dan dengan penuh kasih dijilatnya telinga Naruto sambil membisikkan sesuatu terhadap pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Hari yang penting, _nee_, Naruto? Bagiku hari ini juga adalah hari yang penting bagiku…" Sasuke pun tersenyum gila. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini terlihat seperti daging yang amat membuatnya lapar. Membuatnya ingin memakannya. Mata biru langit itu semakin membesar. Tubuhnya yang berada di bawah tubuh besar Sasuke ia gerakkan dengan kuat. Mencoba lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasuke… Kumohon… Kau tahu e…empat jam lagi ak...aku akan menikah dengan Sakura… Ka…karena itu…" Isak tangis keluar dari bibir Naruto. Butir-butir air mata mulai mengaliri kulitnya yang kering. Senyuman Sasuke semakin terukir di wajah tampannya. Disentuhnya bibir lembut Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan digerakkannya jari itu ke dagu, leher, dada, dan semakin ke bawah tubuh Naruto.

"Karena itu apa, Naruto? Kau mau lepas dariku? Kau mau meninggalkanku dan hidup dengan wanita itu? Apa yang kurang dariku, Naruto?" ujarnya sambil mencium air mata dan wajah Naruto yang dapat ia raih. Naruto meronta-ronta di bawah tekanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kumohon… kumohon…" isak Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya yang makin melemah.

"Kau milikku, Naruto! Milikku!" teriak Sasuke. Ia makin gelap mata. Dirobeknya tuxedo dan kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. Dengan penuh nafsu, dijilatnya leher tan yang ia selalu kagumi itu dan digigitnya hingga Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Sasuke pun menyentuh _nipple_ merah muda yang menarik hatinya selama ini. Dimainkannya _nipple_ itu dan digigitnya bagai ia mengigit leher Naruto tadi.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil menggerakkan kakinya lebih kencang. Sasuke pun mencium bibirnya lagi dengan paksa. Saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, Naruto menggigit lidah yang memasuki teritorialnya. Sasuke langsung melepas bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Terlihat darah menyusuri dagunya yang pucat. Tekanan di tangan Naruto akhirnya terlepas. Dengan amarah yang amat sangat, Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke hingga kepala Sasuke terkulai ke arah kanan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kita ini berbeda... Kita makhluk berbeda! Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu batasan kita? Kau tahu kan, Sasuke? Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sakura! Jangan ganggu kami berdua lagi, Brengsek!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke jauh darinya. Sang malaikat hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto dan hanya duduk di kasur sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sakit.

_Sama sakitnya dengan hatinya_.

"Fuh... khu khu… Sakura…? Wanita itu?" ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya memandang aneh malaikat yang mulai tertawa gila di hadapannya.

"Berarti... kalau aku membunuh wanita itu, maka dia tidak akan menjadi pengganggu lagi, kan? Naruto?"

Tak berapa lama, sayap milik malaikat itu membesar. Berubah menjadi sayap yang sangat cantik dan indah. Dengan senyuman gila di bibirnya, Sasuke pun terbang melewati jendela besar Naruto. Beberapa helai sayap terlepas dari pemiliknya dan tersebar di kasur Naruto. Naruto, yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam karena _shock_, langsung tersadar.

'Ini gawat…' pikirnya berulang kali di otaknya.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil melangkah kakinya keluar kediamannya. Dilupakannya sepatu yang seharusnya ia pakai di kakinya. Dibiarkannya angin pagi yang dingin menusuk - nusuk dadanya yang terbuka. Diabaikannya segala pandangan aneh yang melihatnya.

Hanya ada satu tempat yang ia pikirkan dan ia tuju,

Kediaman calon istrinya, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Nafas Naruto sangat tak beraturan. Berlari _sprint_ dari kediaman miliknya menuju apartemen Sakura bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setidaknya dua kilometer adalah jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk menggapai pintu apartemen kediaman calon istrinya itu. Sepanjang ia berlari ia selalu berpikir keras.

Kenapa Sasuke harus membunuh Sakura?

Kenapa Sasuke ingin memiliki dirinya?

Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Kenapa Tuhan menjatuhkan takdir yang begini menyakitkan kepadanya?

Apakah Tuhan tak cukup dengan membuatnya yatim-piatu sejak kecil?

Apakah Tuhan tak cukup dengan membuatnya hampir mencintai sesosok malaikat yang ia temui itu?

Apakah Tuhan selalu menjatuhkan takdir yang kejam pada dirinya?

Dihiraukannya pikiran yang berkecamuk dan menusuk hatinya itu saat langkah kakinya menyentuh gerbang apartemen Sakura. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi detak jantungnya yang amat cepat. Lalu dengan gontai dilangkahkan kaki kanannya itu ke anak tangga yang seperti menunggu kehadirannya.

Berbagai perasaan tak enak menyelimuti otaknya. Matanya mulai berlinang air mata. Isak tak tertahankan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergemetar.

Ia takut.

Ia takut jika terus melangkah.

Tapi ia juga takut dengan kenyataan jika ia tak melangkah.

Maka dengan suara serak dan kehabisan udara, ia pun sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Berulang kali ia panggil nama Sakura, namun tak kunjung dijawab.

Di hari itulah, ia memohon dengan sangat kepada Tuhan agar Sakura tak berada di apartemennya, melainkan di gereja, tempat ia akan menikah nanti. Tapi entah kenapa isak tangisnya semakin terdengar pilu. Ia tak tahu kenapa dan apa yang ia tangisi.

Ia belum tahu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ia belum tahu apa-apa.

Tapi kenapa ia menangis?

Disentuhnya kenop pintu yang dingin dan ditekannya ke bawah, mengiringi dirinya untuk masuk ke kediaman calon istrinya tercinta.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah kecantikan calon istrinya yang tersenyum indah kepada dirinya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah permohonannya yang paling buruk.

Gaun hitam yang ia belikan untuk Sakura sekarang ternodai dengan warna merah yang bagaikan pola indah berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Corak bunga Sakura di bagian dada yang ia buatkan khusus untuk Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi corak bunga merah darah yang senada dengan aliran darah di sekitar tubuh Sakura.

Namun di wajah calon istrinya itu, hanya ada satu yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh dengan kasih.

Penglihatannya sekarang terlihat kabur. Nafasnya tercekat. Otaknya tak menyuruhnya apa pun. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia kontrol. Lututnya melemas hingga menyentuh lantai.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Apakah Tuhan begitu kejam pada dirinya?

* * *

Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura, kini berubah menjadi hari pemakaman Sakura. Seluruh tamu undangan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bukanlah sepasang sejoli yang tersenyum bahagia di depan altar, melainkan seorang pemuda yang menatap peti mati di depan altar. Menatap mantan calon istrinya yang sekarang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

Banyak sahabat pemuda itu yang memberinya semangat. Namun banyak juga yang tak dapat menahan kesedihan mereka saat melihat tatapan kosong dari pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu tak peduli sama sekali.

Entah mengapa ia bersyukur gaun yang diberikannya kepada Sakura dan tuxedo yang ia kenakan adalah warna hitam. Mungkin karena bercak darah yang ada di gaun Sakura tak terlihat. Atau mungkin karena warna hitam lebih cocok dengan dirinya.

Si Pendosa yang terkutuk.

Mungkin warna hitam tak cocok dengan Sakura, yang bagi dirinya selalu terlihat bersinar di matanya. Ia bukanlah pendosa. Ia bagaikan malaikat.

Malaikat, eh?

Ingatannya tentang malaikat makin membuat dirinya berdosa.

Disentuhkannya jari yang bergemetar itu ke tangan pucat Sakura. Digenggamnya kuat hingga ia merasa dirinya ikut dalam kematian itu. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya ke peti mati itu. Terdengar beberapa sahabatnya mulai meneriakkan namanya.

Tapi tak dihiraukannya.

"Sakura… Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu… Maaf. Tapi... aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Sakura? Tolonglah... jawab pertanyaanku ini—"

Isak tangis mulai terlepas dari bibirnya yang kering. Semakin dikuatkannya genggamannya di tangan Sakura, saat tubuhnya mulai diangkat oleh sahabatnya.

"Apa... yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Tuhan?"

* * *

"Naruto... kau tak mau menceritakan detail kasus ini kepada kepolisian?" tanya seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam tebal di sekitar pundaknya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tak menjawab.

"Naruto... jika kau menceritakannya, pelaku yang membunuh Sakura pasti bisa tertangkap!" Lagi-lagi pemuda _blonde_ itu tak menjawab. Habis sudah kesabaran pemuda yang terus bertanya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto! Lihat aku! Apakah harus aku menyuruhmu paksa untuk menceritakan setiap detail apa yang kau lihat?" teriaknya sambil menarik kerah Naruto. Membuatnya tergolek lemah di tangan pemuda berambut hitam nanas itu. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas tak sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau kusebut 'malaikat' adalah pelaku utama dari kasus ini?"

Mata pemuda _blonde_ itu pun terbelalak.

"...ternyata benar. Tak kusangka pemuda yang selalu berkeliaran di rumahmu itu adalah malaikat..." ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Naruto.

"...ri...na..."

"...?"

"Tahu... da... ri mana...?" ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan suara seraknya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu pun menggumamkan, "Menyusahkan," dan berjalan ke arah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' di depannya.

"Setiap kali aku dan yang lain ingin main ke rumahmu, kau selalu menolaknya. Halaman rumahmu selalu terlihat rapi, padahal biasanya selalu berantakan. Dan kadang, dari jendela kamarmu terlihat sayap putih yang bersinar dan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam. Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan beberapa masalahnya?" terka pemuda nanas itu sambil mengambil kelopak bunga Sakura di batu nisan itu.

"Begitu..." Pemuda nanas itu melirik pemuda _blonde_ itu dari ujung matanya.

"Dan... sepertinya, malaikat itu ada di belakangmu, Naruto..." Ditolehkannya kepalanya itu ke arah belakang Naruto. Terlihat, malaikat berambut hitam yang wajahnya tertutup dengan rambutnya. Di tangannya tergenggam pistol perak laras pendek yang ada sedikit bercak darah di bagian larasnya. Di bajunya yang putih tercorak warna merah yang mulai kehitaman.

Ia tak bergerak. Ia hanya berdiri pada jarak sekitar dua meter dari Naruto. Pemuda nanas itu mulai mengambil pistolnya dari balik jaketnya. Namun, suara serak seseorang mengaburkan segala strategi di otaknya.

"Tinggalkan kami, Shikamaru... Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya."

Perkataan yang bernada seperti perintah itu menyebabkan dirinya tertegun. Dengan gumaman, "Menyusahkan," ia pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua pihak. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyakitkan di kuburan itu. Keheningan kematian.

"…lah…" Malaikat itu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, namun wajahnya tetap tak terlihat.

"…Pergilah, Malaikat…"

Dua kata itu yang menjatuhkan harapan satu-satunya.

Tidak ada cercaan ataupun amarah dari kata-kata itu. Tidak ada panggilan namanya dari kata-kata itu. Bagaikan pemuda itu sudah lelah dengan semua masalah dan tak ingin menyebutkan namanya. Tak ingin bertemu dengan pendosa sepertinya.

Diangkatnya wajahnya itu hingga bertemu dengan Naruto. Bukan wajah amarah ataupun ketakutan yang ia perlihatkan ke orang yang ia cintai itu.

Melainkan wajah yang penuh cinta.

Malaikat itu tersenyum, walau hatinya terasa amat sangat sakit, ia tetap tersenyum. Ia tak ingin pertemuan terakhirnya dengan orang yang ia cintai itu sedemikian buruk. Karena itu, ia memilih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Namikaze Naruto…"

Dalam hitungan detik malaikat itu pun menghilang. Hanya ada beberapa helai sayap yang terjatuh di sekitar pemuda itu. Tak lama, pemuda itu terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke salah satu helai sayap putih itu. Dikecupnya pelan sayap yang sangat halus itu. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

"Sa…suke…"

Dua butir air yang hangat jatuh ke genggaman tangannya. Tangannya mulai bergemetar.

"Sa…suke… Sasuke…"

Ia terus menunduk hingga dahinya menyentuh tanah.

"Sasuke…Sasuke… Aku…"

Isak tangis mulai menghiasi pemakaman yang sunyi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

* * *

_I'll abandon my pure heart_

"Hoo— ada apa ini? Kenapa ada malaikat yang tampan datang ke iblis seperti kami ini?" tanya iblis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan kulit yang pucat.

"Kau tahu kan cara untuk menjadi manusia, Orochimaru?" Bukannya menjawab, malaikat itu justru bertanya.

_If I'm allowed to live and love you,_

"Fuh— memang, Uchiha itu harga dirinya tinggi sekali, _nee_ , Kabuto?" Iblis ular itu menatap iblis yang berambut putih yang ada di sebelahnya. Kabuto menganguk pelan sambil tertawa sadis. Cemooh itu tak dihiraukan malaikat itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Orochimaru," ujarnya dingin.

"Hm... Tentu saja aku tahu, Sasuke Tapi, tentu saja ada barternya."

"Sebutkan saja barternya, Brengsek."

"Ooh— sejak kapan malaikat yang suci ini menjadi kasar?"

"Cepat sebutkan atau kubunuh kalian berdua..." Diarahkannya pistol perak yang ada di genggaman tangannya itu ke arah dua iblis yang sekarang terdiam dari tawa mereka.

"Serahkan kedua sayap malaikat yang kau miliki dan tentu, saat kau mati nanti, kau akan ke Neraka. Pendosa sepertimu tak akan bisa pergi ke surga, _nee_?"

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

"Aku terima..."

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

_**Tsuzuku**_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

*_**Ara**_: 'Ah' ato semacamnya gitu.

Bahasa Inggris terakhir itu dari liriknya. ;;A;;

Cha…chapter 1 selesai –akhirnya-. Maap kalau panjang. TTATT Salahkan tangan saya yang tak henti-hentinya mengetik. Orz

Tentu, ini adalah kisah fiksi. Masa malaikat bisa jatuh cinta? Wong, malaikat ntu ndak ada perasaan 'doki doki love'. Adanya cinta ma Tuhan ya toh, toyiibb— Lagian mano ado malaikat punya saudaro? Lo kato malaikat nto manusio, ado hubungon daroh segalo? *lah sapa yang bikin ni fic?* Terus, jangan tanya kenapa gaun dan _tuxedo_ Sakura dan Naruto warnanya hitam. Habisnya, di PV-nya juga warna hitam. Jadi ya, gitu. *nampol Miku* *ditampol balik ma pens-pensnya*

Yah, namanya juga fic. Apa aja boleh di sini. Kucing kawin ma dinosaurus juga bisa. *dikejar dinosaurus beneran* KYAAAA!

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. 8B

Rifiu— desu, onegaaii? (´oㅅo｀)*kitten eyes attack*


	2. End

**Disclaimer**: Masashi-sama, Hitoshizuku-sama, om-om dan tante-tante Crypton, mau tidak menyerahkan hak cipta Naruto, Secret~Black Vow~ dan Vocaloid ditukar dengan piring cantik -hadiah dari deterjen- saya?

**Rating:** M (ada )

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ShikaNaru(slight), NaruSaku, SasuSaku(one-sided), ShikaTemari

**Summary:** Malaikat tak bersayap, kedua pengantin berbaju hitam, dan pemuda misterius. Takdir apakah yang akan mereka temui? Twoshot. SasuNaru. Lemon. Dark theme.

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya—X3 Saya akan membalasnya dengan tubuh sa—#ditabok Shizune#

Haha, bagi yang bertanya lemonnya mana di sinilah jawabannya. Erm, tapi jangan salahkan saya ya, kalau lemonnya tetep kurang atau aneh (Jujur, saya malu dengan ketikan saya.*sembunyi di kolong jembatan*).

Dan, ya, fic ini angst dan dark. Untuk sad ending atau tidaknya, silahkan pikirkan sendiri. *smirk*

Sebagai ancang-ancang, fic ini **paanjaaaang** sekali. Jadi jangan berpikir berat-berat. Santai saja, sambil makan atau minum disarankan~ XD

**Warning:** **YAOI. Explicit sex YAOI** or **Lemon** or **PORN** With Plot (in my fic. 8P) or whatever you called it. I'm serious. If you can't read an explicit **YAOI** fic, please close this page and say goodbye to this fic. I don't want to read flames just because I made a YAOI fic. I warned you. Oh, if you want read this fic but you don't like explicit YAOI, you can scroll down -when you face the warning 'Yaoi part-beginning'- until you see 'Yaoi part-end'. 8D (but of course, you'll confuse with the story. A little… maybe…-_-)

Hm, **Sho-ai** too and **language**? I dunno if they're **OOC** or not…(jailah, sok-sok Inggris lu! Di rumah make logat betawi juga! Eet bujuk!) *berputar*

_Italic_ : **Naruto's think**

_Italic_**+Bold **:** The Alluring Secret~Black Vow~'s Lyric**

Normal : **Author's Narrative**

"…" **talk**

'…' **think**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto***sembah sujud*

**This fic based on Vocaloid song, Kagamine Rin and Len -Vocaloid 02,**

"**The Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" / "Himitsu ~Kuro Chikai~"**

**©HitoshizukuP**

**Kagamine Rin and Len – Vocaloid 02**

**©Crypton Media Future & Yamaha Corp.**

_Ati-ati, ni chapter terpanjang aye. Bujuk banget dah. Sante aja ya bang, eh, neng-eneng. Mangap ngebosenin. Enjoy_—

X

**Kagamiyo Neko**

Present

.

.

.

.

**SECRET **

**~Black Vow~**

**秘蜜〜黒の誓い〜**

X

_**shikkoku ni somaru hanayome  
sei naru chikai no basho de  
hakanai hitomi de warau  
fushigi na shōnen to deau**_

X

_**Sakura's Apartemen, 2 months ago. **_

Derap langkah kaki yang tidak ditutup-tutupi itu bergema kencang di depan sebuah apartemen tua yang berkiaskan pahatan kayu yang berwarna coklat tua. Tangan yang memegangi sebuah pistol silver yang bercahaya itu diselipkannya ke balik jas panjang putih miliknya. Dirinya yang sudah gelap mata, menunggu dibukanya pintu apartemen itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu apartemen itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda dan bergaun hitam yang terlihat heran dengan kedatangan dirinya. Dengan senyuman, wanita itu bergeser sedikit ke arah kanan dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Satu pertanyaan terdengar di telinga malaikat itu. Pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia jawab dengan sebuah tembakan tepat di jantung. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya muak. Saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba suara lembut wanita itu terdengar.

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

Pernyataan yang terdengar datar itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Wanita itu tahu?

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya berarti benar, ya kan?" jawabnya sendiri sambil terkekeh kecil. Dituangkannya teh _Assam_ yang masih mengepul ke dua gelas bercarik bunga yang sesuai dengan namanya, _Sakura_.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam keras pistol itu erat-erat, sampai tangannya itu memutih. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut tanpa menatap wajahnya. Masih meneruskan acara tuang menuang teh itu.

"Insting, Sasuke. Kau sering dengar kan, kalau insting wanita lebih tajam dibanding pria? Bahkan ada pula pria yang tak memiliki insting apapun, seperti Naruto itu…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Beda dengan dirinya, Sasuke justru makin mengerutkan alisnya. Kemarahan makin menutupi akal sehatnya.

"_Araa_— Jangan marah dulu, Uchiha-_sama_. Aku cuma bercanda. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengolok-olok calon suamiku? Oh, bukan calon suami ya… mantan calon suami, tepatnya…" ucapnya sambil membawa dua gelas itu ke meja tamu. Sasuke mendelik marah.

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau ia akan menjadi 'mantan calon suami'-mu, Sakura?" desisnya sinis sambil menatap Sakura yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja tahu. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Kalau kau akan membunuhku hari ini, di hari pernikahanku?" ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu sambil meneguk tehnya. Ditawarkannya teh itu kepada Sasuke yang tentu saja ditolak dengan sinis.

"Lalu, kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak pergi atau melawanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura pun menunduk untuk menatap cerminan dirinya di teh _Assam_ itu.

"Aku… karena aku berdosa, Sasuke," jawabnya sambil menutup kedua mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya.

"Berdosa…?" Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya?

"Ya, aku ini wanita berdosa. Wanita yang seharusnya disiksa di neraka. Karena… aku mencintai malaikat berambut hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapanku…"

Pandangan kebencian Sasuke mulai mengendur. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kaget, ya? Hihi, tentu saja. Karena selama ini pandanganmu hanya ada di Naruto. Seluruh pandanganmu hanya untuk Naruto. Tak sedikit pun pandanganmu ada di diriku."

"Kenapa…?"

"Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke. Jangan meminta wanita untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tidak tahu jawabannya," Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto?"

"Ya. Aku mencintainya. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintai seorang malaikat dan seorang pemuda yang kukenal sangat dekat. Egois bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus cangkir itu.

"…" Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

"Kau tahu kan, Sasuke. Gaun apa yang kupakai hari ini?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu sambil berdiri untuk memperlihatkan gaunnya.

Sebuah gaun mewah yang berwarna hitam kelam. Terbuka di bagian pundak dan sedikit di dada. Bermotif bunga di setiap pinggiran organdi hitam. Gaun yang sangat indah itu panjangnya hingga menyentuh lantai. Aksen bunga _Sakura_ yang mempercantik gaun itu terletak di bagian dadanya. Perlambang wanita itu, perlambang cinta untuk wanita itu.

"Gaun pernikahanmu…" ujar malaikat itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _veil_ hitam transparan yang tergantung di manekin.

"Tepat sekali. Gaun yang dibuatkan khusus untukku. Dari orang yang kucintai…"

'Naruto…' pikir Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Bunuhlah aku, Sasuke…"

Pandangan Sasuke mulai terfokus ke seorang wanita yang kini tersenyum menatapnya.

"Bunuhlah aku, yang berdosa ini…" lanjut Sakura.

'Jika ia berdosa, bagaimana dengan diriku ini?'

"Setidaknya, sekarang kau telah melihatku seutuhnya…" ujar wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil. Terlihat butiran air mata di ujung matanya.

"Sakura…"

"Tak apa-apa, cepatlah. Naruto sedang menuju ke sini kan?" ujar Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

'Naruto…'

Diarahkannya pistol silver itu ke arah jantung wanita itu. Wanita yang selama ini memendam buah terlarang seperti dirinya. Wanita yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari malaikat yang berdosa.

"Ah, ada satu kata terakhir untukmu, Sasuke."

"…?" Malaikat itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Tolong, bahagiakanlah dirimu dan Naruto. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Sebab, kalau kau melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya sebentar saja, ia akan rapuh."

"...itu bukan satu kata, Sakura…"

Wanita itu tertawa getir mendengarkan komentar pendek malaikat itu.

"Kau ini memang baik, hei, Malaikat…" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kasih. Mencoba menatapi malaikat yang dicintainya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura pun tersenyum manis sambil membisikkan,

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke... Naruto…"

Satu tembakan menembus jantung wanita berambut merah muda itu. Membuat gaun hitamnya itu ternodai dengan siluet merah yang mulai menjelajahi seluruh gaunnya.

Terdengar bunyi debam keras bersamaan dengan jatuhnya wanita itu ke lantai. Ikat rambutnya yang tadinya mengikat rambut merah mudanya yang panjang, sekarang terlepas sehingga rambut merah muda yang panjang milik wanita itu menutupi wajahnya.

Malaikat itu berjalan pelan menuju mayat wanita yang mencintainya. Mencintai dirinya yang berdosa. Disingkirkannya rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu.

Terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dari pandangan kosong wanita itu. Di wajah pucat malaikat itu, setetes air mata juga membasahi pipinya yang kering. Ia, dengan tangan gemetar, menutup mata hijau _emerald_ yang terlihat kosong. Ia tersenyum sedih melihat wajah damai Sakura. Dengan suara serak, ia pun berkata,

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura…"

X

_**Berlin, Jerman; 2 months after 'the sorrow'**_.

"Naruto, kau tak lupa makan siang kan?"

Kata-kata yang setengah bertanya dan setengah memaksa itu hanya dibalas dengan gumaman pelan, "Ya," dari seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya ke peron kereta yang melaju menuju Berlin.

"Kau juga tak lupa dirimu itu siapa kan?"

"Candamu itu tak lucu, Shikamaru..." desah Naruto sambil memandang sungai Spree di ujung mata birunya.

"Aku ini serius, Naruto. Tentu tak lucu kalau tiba-tiba saat aku bertemu denganmu kau langsung lupa akan siapa dirimu dan semua masa lalumu. Kutanya sekali lagi, kau masih ingat dirimu itu siapa, Naruto?" sergah pemuda di seberang telepon seluler yang ada di genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang lahir di tanggal 10 bulan Oktober. Ayah kandungku bernama Namikaze Minato dan ibu kandungku bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina, setelah ia menikah dengan ayahku. Makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen. Minuman kesukaanku adalah jus jeruk pemberian tetangga sebelah, Umino Iruka. Nah, apa perlu kusertakan warna apa dan bagaimana bentuknya pakaian dalam yang kupakai sekarang, **Inspektur Nara-**_**sama**_?" ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedikit kesal.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Namikaze Naruto-_san_. Anda sangat membantu jalannya kasus di kepolisian akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tentunya, kepolisian tak membutuhkan penjelasan mengenai pakaian dalam milik korban pemakai pakaian dalam terburuk sepanjang masa ini."

"Buruk katamu? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupakai sekarang, Nara sialan? Huh, dari dulu kau tetap ketus. Bagaimana bisa Temari-_neechan_ tahan denganmu yang begitu _mendokusai_ ini."

"Jangan _copy_ kata-kataku, Namikaze-_san_. Kalau mau, kau bayar finansial atas perbuatanmu itu."

"Puh, dasar _mendokusai_, _mendokusai_, _mendokusai_, _mendokusaaaiii_—" ulang Naruto sambil memberikan nada-nada lagu "sedikit" hancur di setiap kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Namikaze Naruto, kau ditangkap atas perbuatan yang melecehkan nama baik milik Nara Shikamaru. Kau dikenai hukuman tidak diperbolehkan membeli _cup ramen_ seumur hidupmu di segala penjuru dunia ini. Bang, bang, bang—" Terdengar Naruto yang tertawa keras di seberang.

"Pfft! Ma…mana ada anggota kepolisian yang bersuara sangat malas seperti itu saat menangkap penjahat dan apa-apaan hukuman itu? Itu namanya pelanggaran HAM!" ujarnya sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

Shikamaru pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia telah mendengar tawa lepas Naruto sejak kematian Haruno Sakura, mantan calon istri Naruto. Bukan tawa palsu yang selalu Naruto berikan kepada dirinya ataupun teman-temannya yang lain di hari pemakaman itu.

"Hei, kau sedang ke mana? Kau sedang di kereta, ya? Suara di sana terdengar bising," tanya Shikamaru yang menghentikan tawa Naruto dalam sekejap. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. Pertanyaan yang burukkah?

"Aku… ke tempat Sakura…"

"Sakura— Boleh aku ke sana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kau itu bersikap seperti orang luar saja, Shika! Kau mau datang jam berapa?" Entah kenapa, berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang ceria, tangan yang menggenggam telepon seluler itu terasa bergetar.

"Hm. Mungkin setengah jam lagi. Aku mau mengurus kasus kucing hilang milik Chouji dulu. Dia ribut sekali di sampingku. Entah sejak kapan ia mengurus kucing— yah, pokoknya sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana. Jangan pergi dari situ dulu, Naruto. Kau mau kutraktir _cup_ _ramen_, tidak?"

"Tentu saja mau! Oke! Kutunggu kau di sana!_Jaa_!" seru Naruto. Tangan yang bergemetar itu mulai kembali normal. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang kota hiruk pikuk yang ditujunya yang mulai terlihat di ujung lembah, kota Berlin.

"Aku datang, Sakura…"

X

Berlin Jüdischer Friedhof Weißensee_._ Adalah sebuah pemakaman tua yang amat luas kedua di Berlin. Di sanalah mantan calon istrinya tidur untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan pemuda _blonde_ itu sendiri di dunia ini.

Pelan namun pasti ia berjalan ke arah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'. Ia menaruh sekuntum bunga bermacam jenis di depan nisan itu. Salah satu dari sekian macam bunga itu terdapat kelopak bunga _Sakura_ pemberian dari ibu Sakura lewat kiriman tadi malam. Secara tidak langsung, ibu Sakura ingin memberikan kelopak bunga yang sesuai dengan nama putrinya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Ibumu menitipkan bunga _Sakura_ ini kepadamu! Ia bilang kalau ia ingin kau tetap bermekaran di hatinya seperti bunga _Sakura_ yang bermekaran di Jepang sana! Dan kau tahu? Besok, Lee akan berangkat ke sini untuk menemuimu. Katanya ia rindu padamu..."

Ya, Rock Lee, seorang pemuda berambut dan beralis tebal yang selalu bertekad akan menjadi suami Sakura. Namun tekadnya yang sangat berkobar-kobar itu langsung redam hanya dengan kemunculan Naruto. Mengapa? Karena sejak awal Naruto dan Sakura bertemu, mereka telah saling jatuh cinta. Menyadari cinta Naruto pada Sakura dan begitu pun sebaliknya, Lee menyerah. Tapi ia selalu mengingatkan Sakura, jikalau nanti Naruto meninggalkan Sakura, maka ia dengan segenap hati siap memeluk Sakura untuk membuatnya lupa akan Naruto –yang biasanya pernyataan itu akan selalu Naruto balas dengan pukulan keras di kepala-.

"...aku..." Tangan _tan_ milik Naruto menyentuh batu nisan yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Setelah kau tiada... aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang... Sakura," ujarnya sambil menyentuhkan dahinya di batu nisan.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi model lukisanku?"

Mata biru itu pun membelalak kaget. Ia merasa mengenal suara itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah pemilik suara itu.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda misterius berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, serta ketampanan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Di mulutnya terukir senyuman namun di mata hitam legamnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat memilukan.

Saat mata biru langit dan mata hitam legam itu bertemu, secara tak sadar Naruto bergumam pelan,

"Sa...suke...?"

Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto berada. Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, mata hitam legam itu pun sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Tubuh Naruto tak bisa digerakkan. Ia bagaikan terhipnotis. Naruto hanya memandang kaget pemuda itu.

"Sasu—"

"Aku bukan Sasuke..." Suara _baritone_ menyadarkan Naruto. Di jarak sedekat itu, tampak beberapa perbedaan antara Sasuke dengan pemuda misterius itu. Tatanan rambut pemuda itu tidak mencuat-cuat layaknya pantat ayam, melainkan tatanan rambut yang rapi. Serta perawakannya yang lebih lembut daripada malaikat itu.

Setelah sadar akan kesalahannya, Naruto segera berdiri dan membungkuk maaf.

"Ma—maaf! Kenalanku mirip denganmu, jadi... aku..."

'...mengira Sasuke adalah dirimu...' pikir Naruto melanjutkan.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap mata biru yang terlihat kelam itu. Diulurkannya tangan pucat itu ke depan tubuh Naruto. Naruto mendongak untuk menanyakan apa maksud dari tangan pucat itu, namun yang terlihat di wajah pemuda itu adalah senyuman. Mungkin senyuman yang terlihat sedih, tapi entah kenapa bagi Naruto, senyuman itu membuat dirinya merindukan sesuatu.

Dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk, Naruto meraih tangan itu dan berdiri tegak. Saat itu ia sadar, pemuda itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenalanmu itu... kalau boleh bertanya, apakah dia yang meninggal di sana?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap batu nisan Sakura. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan. Ia pergi entah kemana dan aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sampai sekarang…" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu menganguk mengerti.

"Ah ya, kita belum berkenalan, ya? Namaku adalah Sai," kata pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Kau tak memiliki nama keluarga, Sai-_san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku lupa dengan nama keluargaku. Dua bulan yang lalu aku hilang ingatan." Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata, 'dua bulan yang lalu'. Mengingatkannya pada memori kenangan yang ingin sekali ia hapus.

"Hee, tunanganku ini juga meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Apa dua bulan yang lalu itu adalah bulan buruk bagi kita berdua?" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. Jelas terdengar sedikit paksaan di tawa pemuda _blonde_ itu. Sai mengerling ke arah pahatan nama di batu nisan itu.

"Haruno Sakura… nama yang cantik. Pasti dia sangat cantik sekali sesuai dengan namanya…" Sai berjongkok di depan makam Sakura. Ia menutup matanya untuk berdoa. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, ia sangat cantik sekali." Naruto mencoba mengingat wajah Sakura yang biasanya tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya saat mereka di bangku kuliah. Namun, yang ia ingat justru senyum kematian yang ia lihat di apartemen Sakura. Mendadak isi makanan yang ada di perutnya memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Naruto pun menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke arah pohon terdekat. Sai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sekarang terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sai khawatir. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sa—"

"Mana mungkin orang yang sehat, wajahnya pucat dan muntah-muntah? Ikut aku. Kita makan di restoran terdekat," paksa Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto, dengan keadaan tubuh lemah, akhirnya terpaksa ikut dengannya.

Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau ikut dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang rindu saat melihat Sai. Perasaan yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan malaikat bersayap putih itu.

Perasaan yang memendam buah terlarang yang busuk di dalamnya.

X

"Maaf, Shikamaru…" Terdengar hela nafas berat di seberang telepon.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, ya apa boleh buat… Tapi lain kali kau bisa makan bersamaku dan Temari, kan?" tanya suara yang terdengar malas itu. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Aku bisa, kok. Sudah ya, Shikamaru. _Jaa_," Naruto pun menutup telepon selulernya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat di meja dekat jendela. Saat Naruto duduk di seberang pemuda berambut hitam itu, pemuda itu pun mendongak.

"Menurutmu lebih enak ramen atau udon?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus-elus dagunya, seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau itu keturunan kerajaan apa? Masa makanan seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja, RAMEN!" ujar Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang langsung tertawa tertahan atau tertawa kecil. Pemuda misterius itu pun terkekeh.

"Dasar bodoh…" ujarnya pelan seraya menutup menu makanan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Dengan langkah sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, pelayan itu pun sampai ke meja Naruto dan Sai.

"Selamat datang! Hari ini menu yang cocok dengan hari yang cerah ini adalah _Tonkatsu ramen_ dan Sup _miso_! Saya, Tenten, akan melayani anda! Apa pesanan kalian, tuan-tuan?" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto, yang melihat senyum lebar di pelayan imut bercepol dua itu, ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku…_Tonkatsu ramen_! Dan Sai-"

"_Shoyu ramen_ dan dua _ocha_… Cukup itu." Tenten tersenyum lebar sambil mencatat pesanan Naruto dan Sai. Setelah selesai, ia mendongak dan mengambil menu makanan sambil berkata, "Terima kasih! Silahkan menunggu sepuluh menit! Kalau ada yang ingin dipesan lagi, panggil saja saya!". Naruto membalasnya dengan teriakan penuh semangat, "Iyaaa!". Membuat beberapa pengunjung terkikik pelan.

"_Nee_, Sai. Kenapa kita pergi ke restoran Jepang? Bukankah banyak restoran Jerman ataupun yang lain di sini? Lagipula, kita harus sampai berkeliling dulu, kan? Kau ini maniak Jepang atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto heran. Walaupun ia senang dengan sajian hidangan ramen kesukaannya, tetap saja ia penasaran dengan tingkah Sai yang aneh. Sai menaikkan alisnya pelan.

"Makanan di Jerman terlalu berat. Sekali-kali memakan yang ringan, tak apa, kan? Walaupun makanan ini tak baik untuk kesehatan," jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum lagi. Alis Naruto merengut.

"Hei! Ramen itu makanan terbaik! Jangan coba-coba meragukan rasa enak ramen!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai. Sai terkekeh lagi.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Kau mau menjadi model lukisanku?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. Wajah Naruto pun memerah.

"Erm. Bagaimana ya… Kau tak salah pilih orang? Memangnya aku pantas untuk menjadi model lukisan?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja cocok. Siapa bilang tak cocok? Lagipula, bagiku semua orang cocok untuk dilukis. Setiap orang itu berbeda. Masing-masing memiliki pancaran jiwa yang berbeda. Khusus untukmu, kau terlihat seperti matahari yang amat sangat cerah di siang hari."

"…jadi nanti aku akan dilukis menjadi matahari, begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Darimana kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak. Yang akan kulukis adalah lukisan dirimu yang tertawa ceria dengan kombinasi warna cerah yang sesuai dengan pancaran jiwamu…" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

"Terserah kaulah…" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menatap sumpit di depannya.

"Jadi, kau terima?" terka Sai sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dagunya.

"Iyaaa! Aku terima! Puas, kan?" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil memukul meja yang tak bersalah. Sai pun tersenyum lagi, membuat wajah Naruto kembali bersemu merah.

"Ah ya... Menjadi model lukisanku, berarti kau harus pindah ke kediamanku..." ujar Sai datar. Mata biru langit Naruto membesar.

"Haah?"

X

_Kenapa saat aku berada di sisinya, hatiku selalu berdebar?_

_Kenapa saat ia memanggil namaku, hatiku melonjak senang?_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

X

Sudah hampir setengah tahun, Naruto hidup bersama Sai di bawah satu atap. Kediaman Sai terletak di Helgoland, sebuah pulau wisata yang terkenal di Jerman. Saat ditanya kenapa ia membangun kediamannya di sana, ia hanya menjawab dengan ringan, 'Hanya untuk mencari inspirasi…'.

Dasar orang kaya sialan, pikir Naruto sebal.

Tak disangka, Sai itu ternyata pelukis baru yang terkenal di Jerman. Walau baru dua bulan ia diorbitkan, ia sudah terkenal karena lukisannya yang sering dibilang 'hidup' ataupun 'realistis'. Kurun waktu dua bulan itu, Sai sudah terkenal di seluruh kalangan _art_ Jerman. Ternyata sudah berkali-kali, Sai membuat pameran kecil untuk karya-karyanya.

Selama ini, Sai hanya menyuruhnya untuk bergaya sesuka hatinya. Karena itu, Naruto selalu memilih untuk pergi ke taman bermain ataupun pegunungan. Tanpa disadari Naruto sendiri, ia selalu menolak saat Sai mengajaknya pergi ke laut. Tentunya tanpa menyebutkan alasannya.

x

Entah ia kerasukan apa, kemarin malam, ia langsung menyetujui tawaran Sai saat Sai mengatakan kalau ia ingin melukis dirinya yang bertemakan '_desire_'. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata '_desire_' yang dimaksud di sini adalah keinginan yang mendekati '_lust_' atau 'nafsu'. (Ia pikir kalau '_desire_' yang dimaksud adalah keinginannya untuk makan ramen atau keinginan–bodoh-nya yang lain)

Ia duduk sendiri di ruangan pribadi Sai untuk menunggu persiapan Sai dan persiapan dirinya juga, _tentunya_. Ia memandang kancing kemeja putih yang terbuka seluruhnya.

'Berpakaianlah yang terlihat seksi, Naruto,' adalah komentar Sai saat Naruto bertanya pakaian seperti apa yang harus ia kenakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar berwarna krem. Sejenak ia terdiam.

'Apakah aku mencintai Sai?' pikirnya yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya.

Selama ia berada di samping Sai, hatinya terasa hangat. Ia selalu mengagumi pandangan lembut Sai. Namun ada sesuatu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Sesuatu yang ingin Naruto lupakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai pun masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa perlengkapannya. Ia menempatkan berbagai alat lukisnya dan menaruhnya tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto makin salah tingkah.

"Erm... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sai menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan acara tata-menatanya.

Setelah selesai, Sai pun berjalan ke arah Naruto untuk memberi tahunya pose apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto menganguk mengerti dan bergaya sesuai keinginan Sai. Sai, setelah merasa puas dengan gaya Naruto, kembali ke depan kanvasnya. Ia pun menuang cat minyak dengan _refined linseed_ _oil_ ke _palet _dan memulai pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Naruto, secara tak sengaja, memandang mata hitam legam Sai. Ia tahu, dari lubuk hatinya ia selalu ingin menatap mata Sai. Mata yang mengingatkannya akan sesosok yang penting baginya— _dulu_. Naruto pun menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisakah ia sekali saja tidak memikirkan orang itu?

"Naruto." Panggilan itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Posisimu berubah..." ujar Sai sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, ma—maaf..." Naruto pun segera memperbaiki posisinya. Sai menghela nafas.

"Bukan seperti itu..." Sai mengangkat paha Naruto sedikit ke atas. Ia lalu menyentuh dada Naruto yang terasa lembut di tangannya dan memundurkannya. Namun, karena keseimbangan Naruto masih goyah, Sai pun terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto. Sai dan Naruto yang menyadari posisi mereka saat ini langsung terdiam.

Harum tubuh Sai yang dihirup Naruto terasa menyegarkan. Detak jantung Naruto yang cepat terdengar di telinga Sai. Pertemuan antara kulit dengan kulit saat itu membuat Sai hampir kehilangan kendali. Ia mendongak untuk menatap mata biru langit yang setengah tertutup itu. Pandangan Sai ke bawah dan menatap bibir merah yang tadi digigit oleh Naruto. Bibir yang halus dan nampak lembut.

Tak mengikuti akal sehatnya, Sai mencium bibir Naruto. Ciuman biasa yang membuat mata Naruto membesar. Mata hitam legam itu bertemu dengan mata biru langit. Menyadari tatapan horor Naruto, Sai langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Ma—maaf! A...aku..."

"Maaf?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Maaf karena aku menciu—"

Perkataan Sai terpotong saat bibir Naruto kembali bertemu dengan bibir pucat Sai. Sekilas, mata hitam itu terbelalak kaget. Menyadari kekagetan Sai, Naruto pun menjilat bibir Sai dan mengigitnya perlahan. Sai hampir berteriak kesakitan, namun ditahannya saat lidah Naruto menyusuri mulutnya.

Seakan mengerti dengan 'undangan' Naruto, Sai ikut dalam ciuman dalam itu. Ia pun menjilat lidah Naruto yang mulai balik menjilat lidahnya. Terdengar desah nafas Naruto yang meminta untuk mengambil nafas sebentar, namun Sai hiraukan. Sai makin memperdalam ciumannya dan menyentuh rambut _blonde_ halus yang selama ini menjadi impiannya.

Mengetahui limit nafasnya makin sedikit, Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Sai pelan. Nafas mereka berdua tak beraturan. Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menjilat daun telinga Sai sambil berbisik sensual,

"Lanjutkan, Sai…"

Sai tersenyum dari balik pundak Naruto dan mendorong tubuh Naruto ke kasurnya.

_**~Yaoi part- beginning~**_

Naruto tertawa kecil saat Sai menjilat leher _tan_-nya. Ia merasa geli di bagian leher itu. Tawanya terhenti dan berganti dengan desahan saat Sai mulai menggigit lehernya, menandakan Naruto adalah miliknya.

Merasa tak mau kalah, Naruto pun mengigit leher pucat Sai. Cukup untuk meninggalkan bekas gigitan merah di leher pucat itu. Naruto membuka kedua kakinya untuk menyamankan posisi mereka. Dengan posesif, Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Sai sambil mendesah pelan saat Sai menggesekkan teritorial sensitif miliknya.

Sai, dengan cepat, melepaskan kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka itu dari tubuh Naruto. Memperlihatkan tubuh yang berotot namun terlihat lembut di matanya. Tak sampai di situ, Sai membuka celana hitam dan celana dalam Naruto sekaligus lalu melemparkannya ke sebelah kirinya. Secara tak sadar, Sai mengagumi tubuh indah milik Naruto yang selama ini tak terlihat olehnya.

Merasa tidak adil hanya dirinya yang telanjang bulat, Naruto langsung membuka kancing kemeja dan celana bahan Sai dan membukanya hampir bersamaan. Melihat kejantanan Sai menyembul dari balik celana dalam itu, Naruto menyeringai. Ia menyentuh bagian sensitif itu dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Aah..." Sai mendesah pelan sambil mengusap rambut _blonde_ Naruto. Naruto makin menyeringai saat mendengar desahan penuh kenikmatan itu. Dimainkannya bagian yang tertutupi celana dalam itu sambil kadang menjilat perut _six-pack_ Sai.

Sai tidak tahan lagi dengan permainan –kejam- Naruto. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke arah kasur lagi dan menaikkan kedua kaki ramping Naruto di pundaknya. Ia, dengan senyuman, memegang kejantanan Naruto di tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh _nipple_ merah muda Naruto yang mulai terasa keras. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sambil mendesah. Pinggangnya sedikit terangkat saat Sai menaik-turunkan tangan kanannya.

"Sa…Sai- Aah!" desah Naruto makin tak terkendali. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa sensitif setiap sentuhan Sai. Matanya makin melebar saat gua hangat menyelimuti kejantanannya. Mata hitam Sai tetap lurus menatap Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto makin memerah. Sai menggerakkan kepalanya seiring dengan desahan Naruto yang bagaikan lagu di telinganya. Tangan Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Sai.

"Ukh… He… hentikan, Sai. A… aku akan datang..." pinta Naruto yang berlawanan dengan gerak tubuhnya. Sai justru mempercepat gerakannya dan melingkari _anus_ Naruto dengan main-main.

"Sa…Sai!" Naruto seakan melihat bintang putih di matanya. Sai melepas kejantanan Naruto dan mengusap cairan yang mengalir di dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merayap naik dan mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto, mau tidak mau, 'merasakan' cairan miliknya yang tersisa di mulut Sai.

Setelah nafas Naruto mulai terkendali, Naruto pun mencium lagi bibir pucat Sai. Sai tidur telentang di kasur dengan Naruto di atasnya. Sai menyuruh Naruto untuk berbalik menghadap ke arah selatan tubuhnya. Naruto menganguk pelan. Ia berbalik dan menghadap kejantanan Sai yang mulai terbangun. Tiba-tiba _skrotum_ Naruto terasa hangat. Naruto menatap dari pundaknya untuk melihat Sai yang mulai menjilat _skrotum_ dan _anus_nya secara sensual.

Ia mendesah lagi saat jari Sai mulai memasuki teritorialnya. Mencoba untuk bertahan, Naruto menjilat _penis _Sai dan menggigitnya. Terdengar desahan samar dari arah Sai. Naruto mengulum kejantanan Sai itu sambil menyentuh _skrotum_ Sai. Dua, tiga jari masuk ke dalam Naruto. Naruto menggeliat pelan dan bergerak menjauhi jari itu. Namun, pinggang Naruto ditahan Sai sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak leluasa.

Tak lama, kejantanan Sai mulai mengeras dan mengeluarkan cairan _sperma_ di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto hampir tersedak cairan itu saat Sai menemukan _spot_ manis di teritorialnya. Merasa menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sai menyeringai.

Sai bangun dari posisinya dan menempatkan tubuhnya di belakang Naruto. Dengan kejantanannya berada di dekat _anus_ Naruto. Sai meminta ijin pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan angukan kecil. Sai menghela nafas sekali dan mulai memasukkannya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terasa bergetar di bawahnya. Dijilatnya tulang belakang Naruto hingga ke leher Naruto untuk merilekskan tubuh yang tertahan itu.

"Shh, Naruto. Rileks..." ucapnya menenangkan di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang berat. Saat tubuh Naruto mulai terasa rileks, Sai pun bergerak. Terdengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm... mmh..." Naruto mendesah saat ia merasa kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan kesakitan.

Gerakan Sai makin dipercepat saat Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya. Tentu, ia menemukan kembali _spot_ yang tadi ia temui. Tak berapa lama, Naruto pun menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Sai. Menyamakan irama mereka berdua di dalam teritorial Naruto.

"Sa…Sai!" Tubuh Naruto kembali menegang. Sai pun merasa ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dengan satu hentakan, Sai mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun datang tak berapa lama kemudian, mengotori perutnya dan kasur Sai.

"Sai…" desah Naruto sambil terjatuh di atas kasur. Sai yang masih berada di dalam Naruto pun ikut terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..." ujar Sai sambil mencium tengkuk leher Naruto.

"Aku juga, Sai..." Sai pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya, yang membuat Naruto mengerang, dan tidur telentang di sebelah Naruto.

**~Yaoi part-end~**

"Fuh… Bagaimana dengan lukisanmu, hei, Sai-_sensei_?" goda Naruto sambil mendekati kehangatan tubuh Sai. Sai menyeringai kecil.

"Itu bisa diatur…" jawabnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto membuat Naruto menggeliat pelan dan tertidur di atas pundaknya.

Sai menghela nafas lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak menyangka, ia akan bercinta dengan Naruto. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, sebulan yang lalu, Naruto pernah mengatakan mengenai orang yang ia cintai yang meninggalkannya dulu. Bukan Sakura, melainkan pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Tangan Sai menggenggam kuat pundak Naruto saat mengingat wajah Naruto saat itu. Begitu sedih dan tersakiti.

Setelah mendinginkan tubuhnya, Sai pun melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Naruto dan bangun secara pelan-pelan. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai kamarnya, ia mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ia pun berbalik menatap Naruto yang menggeliat kecil dan meringkukkan tubuhnya. Didekatinya wajah Naruto dan diarahkannya bibir pucat itu ke bibir Naruto, tepat sebelum Naruto menggumam lagi.

"Sa…suke…"

Seketika, hati Sai mencelos. Ia menunduk pelan dan bangun dari kasurnya dalam diam. Ia pun melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Saat Sai sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sai pun menggumam pelan dengan wajah yang tertutupi rambutnya.

"Maaf— Naruto…"

X

Naruto terbangun saat angin dingin menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Sai. Dilihatnya pintu beranda yang terbuka.

Setelah ia memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di dekat kaki tempat tidur, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke beranda. Di sanalah, Sai duduk di pagar besi yang setinggi perut Naruto. Menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu, ya?" tanyanya lembut. Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Sai. Ia memandang matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur. Angin dingin yang membangunkannya kembali menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. Ia menggigil sedikit lalu memandang Sai yang menatap langit kelabu.

"Ada apa, Sai?" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya, mencoba meraih kehangatan dari tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… eum… tidak, tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya tidak jelas. Sai mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto lalu menyentuhkannya ke pipi pucatnya. Tak disangka pipi pucat Sai terasa hangat di tangan Naruto.

"...kalau kau ada masalah, katakan saja..."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ragu untuk mengatakannya..." Sai menghela nafas. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Mengatakan apa...?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sai melepas tangan Naruto lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya cincin yang terbuat dari bunga, yang dilingkarkan lalu diikat rapi, sambil tersenyum. Mata biru Naruto membesar.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku, Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun. Setengah hatinya bahagia saat mendengar lamaran itu, namun, entah sebab apa, setengah hatinya terasa sakit. Ia hanya bisa memandang cincin bunga berwarna kuning di tangan Sai.

Keduanya terdiam. Menyadari keraguan di wajah Naruto, Sai pun menurunkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum. Dari sudut mata Naruto, terlihat kekecewaan di mata hitamnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terburu-buru, ya? Maaf, aku— tak akan menyinggung masalah ini lagi..." Sai mengarahkan tangannya ke dekat pagar beranda untuk membuang cincin bunga itu.

Tiba-tiba cincin bunga itu direbut Naruto lalu dipakainya di jari manis miliknya. Sai terlihat kaget saat Naruto menunjukkan cincin bunga yang kini tersemat di jari manis Naruto.

"Tadi— aku hanya kaget… bu— bukannya aku menolaknya…" gumamnya terbata-bata sambil menatap wajah Sai. Sai kembali tersenyum –yang bagi Naruto saat itu adalah senyum palsu-.

"Iya. Terima kasih…" ujarnya pelan sambil mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_ Naruto. Sai pun turun dari pagar lalu pergi ke arah pintu berada.

"Ka…kau mau kemana?" seru Naruto panik.

"Hanya menyiapkan sarapan, kok. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan memanggilmu..." ujar Sai sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto di beranda sendirian.

Naruto menunduk.

'_Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku harus kaget dengan lamarannya? Bukankah ini yang paling kutunggu selama ini?_' batinnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai beranda sambil menatap awan kelabu yang mulai berpencar dan memperlihatkan langit biru di matanya.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

'_Mungkin_—_ karena aku berharap yang mengatakannya adalah malaikat itu…'_ Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak… aku tak boleh seperti ini terus…" Naruto memandang cincin bunga di jari manisnya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup cincin bunga itu.

"Aku _harus_ mencintai Sai sepenuh hatiku…"

X

Malam itu, Sai meminta Naruto untuk menjadi modelnya lagi –karena lukisannya kemarin terhenti karena 'kegiatan' mereka tadi malam-, yang tentu diterima Naruto dengan senang hati. Setidaknya, Naruto ingin meminta maaf atas sikapnya tadi pagi kepada Sai. Naruto pun diminta Sai untuk berpose seperti tadi malam. Naruto mengikuti permintaan Sai dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Eum, Sai?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku— mencintaimu, Sai…" ucap Naruto saat melihat Sai menyembul dari kanvasnya. Sai tersenyum dari balik kanvas saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku juga, Naruto," jawab Sai dengan nada yang ringan sambil menggoreskan kuasnya di kanvas. Alis Naruto mengerut.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Yang tadi pagi itu… aku minta maaf. Tapi aku bahagia dengan lamara—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto… Aku tahu. Kau pasti tak bisa— bukan, sulit menerimaku karena kau selalu mengingat dia, kan?" ucap Sai sambil menaruh beberapa warna cat minyak di _palet_.

"Kalau benar begitu, lalu kenapa aku mau tidur denganmu?" tandas Naruto kesal walau hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat orang itu.

"Hm, mungkin karena... terbawa keadaan?" jawab Sai sambil mencampurkan warna _cinnamon_ dengan hitam.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini murahan, begitu?" geram Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naru—"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan kalau aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena _'terbawa keadaan'_ seperti katamu…" potong Naruto sambil membuka kancing celananya. Sai menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakkan _palet_ dan kuas di dekat _easel_.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sekarang kau sedang bingung, Naruto. Jangan memaksakan dirimu…" jelas Sai sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia pun berlutut di depan Naruto dan mengancingkan celana hitam Naruto itu.

"TIDAK!" Naruto menampar tangan Sai yang berada di kemejanya. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat frustasi.

"Naruto..." bisik Sai sambil menatap Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terasa bergetar.

"A... aku— mohon, Sai. Buat aku melupakannya... buat aku menghilangkan segala ingatan tentangnya— kumohon..." Naruto pun menarik tubuh Sai hingga Sai berada di atas tubuhnya. Naruto membelai lembut pipi pucat Sai sambil tersenyum sedih.

_Pantaskah ia mendapat cinta Sai?_

Dilemparkannya kemeja hitam Sai lalu dikecupnya dada bidang itu. Sai menghela nafas pelan lalu mencium bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Sai menyusuri mulutnya.

_Apakah ia bisa melupakan malaikat itu?_

Naruto mengerang pelan saat Sai mencium kejantanannya. Ia sedikit menjambak rambut hitam yang lurus itu saat Sai mengulum dan menggigit pelan _penis_-nya. Naruto mendesah sambil menutup kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan Sai terhadapnya.

_Melupakan__ Uchiha Sasuke…_

"Naruto…" Panggilan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Mata biru itu terbuka untuk menatap wajah Sai. Naruto bingung dengan berhentinya gerakan Sai.

"Tatap wajahku… Setidaknya, saat ini, kau akan melihatku seorang. Bukan bayangan dirinya…"

Naruto menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia pun meraih Sai dan mencium bibirnya.

_Aku harus melupakan Sasuke. _

Malam itu, saat mereka bercinta, Naruto selalu memandang mata hitam legam Sai. Mata yang memancarkan cinta dan nafsu hanya kepada dirinya. Naruto mengerang saat Sai mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ia mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sai. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Sai yang dibalas dengan desahan pelan dari Sai.

_Aku harus melupakan segala masa lalu tentangnya._

Air mata pun mengalir di pipi Naruto saat mereka berejakulasi hampir bersamaan.

_Untuk selamanya. _

X

_Aku selalu bahagia saat bersama Sai._

_Sai adalah figur sahabat, kekasih, dan saudara yang sempurna bagiku._

_Lalu kenapa hatiku masih ragu saat menerima cintanya yang tulus?_

X

"Kau mau makan apa, Naruto?"

"Eum… _Ramen_!"

Sai terkekeh kecil saat mendengar jawaban kekanakan Naruto. Ia pun mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_ Naruto lalu mengambil jaketnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Naruto…"

"_Roger_!" Sai membuka pintu lalu menutupnya pelan. Naruto pun berlalu ke arah ruang kerja Sai, tepatnya ruang penyimpanan lukisan miliknya.

Naruto berkeliling untuk melihat hasil karya kekasihnya itu, yang kebanyakan adalah hasil lukisan dirinya. Terkadang, Naruto suka tertawa saat melihat potret dirinya di lukisan itu.

'Tak seperti diriku,' ujar Naruto saat melihat lukisan Sai yang tentunya dibalas lembut oleh Sai,

'Gambaran tentang dirimu di mataku itu seperti ini, Naruto...'

Tentu saja, tak lebih dari semenit, pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Ia pun dengan telak memukul kepala Sai untuk menahan malunya.

Ia tahu, seberapa besar Sai mencintai dirinya. Ia tipe orang yang setia, Naruto tahu itu. Tapi itulah yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah, saat ia kadang merasa cemburu saat Sai sedang berbincang hangat dengan asistennya, Yamanaka Ino. Tak disangka, Ino, anak tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka yang menguasai Jerman, Paris dan Jepang di komoditas perdagangan, adalah sahabat jauh Sakura. Awalnya Ino kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto sebagai model lukisan. Namun setelah beberapa bulan, ia pun mengerti dengan hubungan khusus antara Naruto dan Sai. Ino pun tak ingin Naruto larut dalam kesedihannya atas kematian Sakura.

"Waah! Ini kan lukisan aku yang sedang tidur!" seru Naruto saat melihat lukisan dirinya yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantal. Entah kapan Sai melukis itu, tapi yang pasti, terlihat bahwa Sai melukis dirinya dengan penuh cinta. Ia tersenyum saat melihat lukisan itu.

Naruto menaruh lukisan itu di tempat semula lalu melihat lukisan Sai yang lain. Banyak lukisan dirinya dalam berbagai pose. Ia yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, ia yang sedang memakan ramen, ia yang sedang tersenyum, dan berbagai pose lainnya. Tentu, Naruto sendiri tidak sadar dirinya sedang dilukis oleh Sai –mungkin karena Sai menyuruhnya bergerak seperti biasa-.

Lalu, Naruto melihat sebuah lukisan yang ditutupi kain putih di sudut ruangan. Penasaran, Naruto pun berjalan ke arah lukisan itu berada dan membuka kain putih itu secara perlahan.

Nafas Naruto pun tercekat.

Lukisan itu adalah lukisan dirinya yang sempat terhenti karena malam pertama mereka.

Dirinya yang tidur telentang di kasur putih milik Sai dengan satu tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Mata birunya yang terlihat gelap itu lurus menatap ke depan, mungkin ke Sai untuk lebih tepatnya. Kancing kemeja putih yang terbuka seluruhnya, menampilkan sedikit tubuh _tan_-nya yang terlihat mengundang.

Naruto tak berani menatap lama-lama lukisan dirinya itu. Entah mengapa ia sendiri malu dengan lukisan dirinya yang begitu mengundang seperti itu. Saat menutup lukisan itu dengan kain putih, mata biru Naruto mengerling ke arah judul lukisan yang berada di bawah kanvas.

'The Lover'

Mata Naruto membesar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat judul lukisan itu. Senyum tulus yang dulu ia berikan kepada Sakura. Senyum penuh cinta.

Ia pun menghela nafas pelan lalu menutup mata birunya.

"Sai…" ucapnya tanpa sadar sambil menyentuh lukisan di depannya itu.

"Ya?"

Reflek, mata Naruto langsung terbuka dan menatap Sai yang sekarang berada di dekat pintu ruang kerjanya. Seketika wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah. Mata hitam Sai menatap ke lukisan di dekat Naruto. Sai pun tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya sambil membuka kain putih itu. Membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari lukisan itu.

"I…iya," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau malu?"

"Te—tentu saja! Ka... kau! Sejak kapan aku terlihat seperti model porno?" teriak Naruto dengan semu merah yang tak hilang di wajahnya. Sai terkekeh.

"Kau bukan model porno, Naruto. Tapi, auramu yang membuat lukisan ini menjadi seperti ini…"

"A…aura?"

"Cinta dan nafsu. Dua hal itu yang membuat lukisan ini terkesan begitu menggoda."

"Menggo— ukh, terserah kaulah…" gumam Naruto karena kehabisan kata-kata. Sai kembali tertawa.

Mata biru Naruto kembali melirik Sai.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" Sai tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Naruto menyentuh tangan Sai lalu mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Kau… tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sai menutup matanya sambil mengeratkan tangannya di dekapan Naruto.

"Tidak… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu— selamanya," janji Sai yang bergema di hati Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata hitam yang berkilat merah menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian dari kejauhan.

X

_**The pieces of the past that linked us**_

_**After removing them all**_

_**As though mourning would repent us**_

_**Let me plunge in and drown inside you **_

X

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar ya, Naruto." Sai tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan kemeja hitamnya. Ia pun berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

"Iya! Hati-hati!" Naruto menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Ia menatap cincin bunga yang ada di jari manisnya. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

Saat ia mau meraih apel di meja makan, tiba-tiba bunyi keras terdengar dari arah kamar tidur Naruto dan Sai. Bunyi keras itu membuat jantung Naruto terlonjak kaget.

'Perampok...? Lebih dari satu orang—kah?' pikir Naruto sambil meneguk air ludahnya.

Ia pun meraih pisau di meja makan untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu menenangkan pikirannya. Secara perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke arah kamar tidur. Langkahnya sebisa mungkin, ia buat tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar tidur, Naruto pun menaruh tangan kirinya di kenop pintu. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia langsung membuka pintu dan berteriak keras,

"Siapa kalian?"

Mata birunya terbelalak.

Di dekat tempat tidurnya, terlihat sesosok malaikat berambut hitam berambut panjang yang berdiri dengan mata penuh kebencian. Wajah malaikat itu mirip dengan malaikat yang dulu ia kenal.

"Sa...suke...?" ucap Naruto tak sadar. Malaikat itu mengerling tajam ke arah Naruto.

Di tangan malaikat itu tergenggam pistol silver laras pendek yang mulai mengarah kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto membesar ketakutan.

'Bukan! Ia bukan Sasuke!' pikir Naruto panik.

Naruto langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia langsung berbelok saat menemui ruang keluarga dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sekelebat sayap putih menutupi pandangannya dalam sekejap. Naruto berteriak ketakutan. Dihujamkannya pisau yang tergenggam di tangannya menuju jantung malaikat itu.

Malaikat itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Darah sama sekali tak keluar dari dadanya. Malaikat itu tetap menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Malaikat itu menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Dilihatnya cincin bunga yang tersemat di jari manis Naruto.

"_Baka otouto_..." gumamnya geram sambil menatap kembali Naruto yang berekspresi horor.

"Kau... pendosa sepertimu... bisa-bisanya kau bisa memanipulasi adikku..." Malaikat itu menodongkan pistol itu tepat di jantung Naruto.

"He—hentikan! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto panik.

Ia tidak mau mati.

Ia tidak mau mati tanpa Sai di sampingnya. Tanpa orang yang dikasihinya.

"Pendosa terkutuk sepertimu… lebih baik mati…" Malaikat itu menyentuh _tokalev_ sambil menggeram penuh amarah. Naruto makin meronta-ronta di tangan malaikat itu.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

DOR!

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai jantung Naruto.

Otaknya mulai berhenti bekerja. Tubuhnya tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan. Pandangan matanya kabur. Sesaat sebelum terjatuh, ia melihat wajah malaikat yang membunuhnya itu. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan malaikat yang dulu merebut hatinya.

Tubuhnya tergolek lemah di lantai kayu. Darah membasahi kemeja hitam kesukaannya.

Sebelum ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia tersenyum lemah dan berpikir,

'Mungkin ini adalah takdirku…'

X

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kediamannya, Sai langsung menatap pintu rumahnya. Sekilas ia tersenyum geli sambil memandang belanjaannya, empat cup ramen untuk Naruto. Tak akan dilewatkannya tawa bodoh dari kekasihnya itu.

Sai pun berjalan menuju tangga marmer tepat lima meter di depannya. Merasa dingin, Sai pun memasukkan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam belanjaan di saku jaketnya. Saat kaki Sai menyentuh anak tangga pertama ia melihat sehelai sayap putih di dekat kakinya. Ia meraih sayap putih itu dan menatapnya.

Sehelai sayap yang lebih besar dari sayap burung dan begitu putih. Sayap…

Mata Sai pun membesar ketakutan. Ia langsung melempar sayap putih itu dan kantong belanjaannya ke arah kirinya. Ia meloncati dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena panik. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kediamannya, ia langsung membukanya dengan kasar.

Mata hitamnya membesar dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Naruto!"

Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang tergolek lemah dengan noda darah di sekitarnya. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi kekasihnya itu. Berlawanan dengan keinginannya, di nadi Naruto sama sekali tak ada denyut. Tubuh Naruto memucat dan terasa dingin. Darah mengalir di mulutnya.

Senyum ceria yang biasanya ia lihat saat ia datang kini berganti dengan senyum lemah.

Mata biru cerahnya yang biasanya menatapnya hangat kini berganti dengan pandangan kosong di balik matanya yang tertutup.

_**My dear, lying cold**_

"Na… Naru…" ujarnya tegar sambil menyentuh pipi pucat Naruto. Ia membelai dengan penuh kelembutan, berharap Naruto akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum jahil.

_**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**_

"Naruto— kumohon bangunlah…" ujar Sai pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh itu pelan. Air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh di pipi pucat Naruto.

_**My sin against God...**_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi secara perlahan. Air matanya mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Ia pun menunduk hingga sejajar dengan wajah Naruto.

_**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death**__,  
_

Dengan penuh kasih, diciumnya kekasih abadinya itu. Merasakan dingin kematian Naruto di bibirnya. Tak ada lagi kehangatan di tubuh Naruto. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah Naruto.

Tapi…

Itu tak akan terjadi jika ia melakukan pertukaran yang terlarang ini.

_**so I will die for you...**_

Detak jantung dan nadi Naruto mulai berdenyut lagi. Otaknya mulai bekerja kembali. Seluruh tubuhnya kembali menghangat seperti sedia kala. Mata biru itu pun terbuka perlahan. Menatap wajah seseorang yang ia cintai saat dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata biru itu pun membesar. Ia mencoba memfokuskan kembali matanya. Ia takut jika ia salah mengenali Sai dengan malaikat i—

"Tetaplah hidup, Dobe..." lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum sedih. Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi pucat Sasuke, malaikat yang kini tak bersayap dan memakai kemeja hitam milik seorang pemuda misterius, Sai.

Seketika, Naruto sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Sai bukanlah pemuda yang hilang ingatan. Sai bukanlah pemuda yang tak mengetahui masa lalu Naruto.

Sai adalah…

"Sa… su… ke…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kasih.

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, malaikat tak bersayap itu pun...

"Sasu—"

_...__menghilang._

Mata biru Naruto membesar ketakutan. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah sehelai sayap hitam pekat yang terjatuh di kedua tangannya. Ia menatap sayap itu dengan pandangan horor.

"Tidak..."

Selama ini yang berada di sampingnya adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati hanyalah Sasuke.

"Tidak…"

Orang yang bersedia menyerahkan jiwa kepada dirinya hanyalah Sasuke.

"TIDAK!"

Naruto berteriak kencang hingga suaranya serak. Ia menyesali segala kebodohannya. Ia menyesali ketidakberdayaannya.

Mengapa dia yang hidup?

Mengapa Sasuke menitipkan jiwanya kepada dirinya?

Bukankah yang lebih pantas hidup adalah Sasuke?

'_Pendosa terkutuk sepertimu lebih baik mati…'_

Kata-kata malaikat yang membunuhnya kembali tersirat di otaknya.

Benar juga…

Ialah yang pantas mati. Bukan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke dengan kejamnya menyuruhnya hidup?

'_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…'_

Mata biru yang menyiratkan kesedihan itu pun menatap pintu kediamannya yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun ingatannya menyuruhnya untuk hidup.

_Mengapa ia harus tetap hidup jika semua orang yang ia cintai sudah meninggalkannya?_

Ia pun mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isak tangis terdengar pilu di telinganya. Dilewatinya genangan darah miliknya yang berwarna merah pekat. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sehelai sayap hitam, peninggalan terakhir Sasuke untuk dirinya.

Ia pun menatap salju pertama yang turun dari langit. Mata birunya yang tak lagi cerah itu menyusuri langit kelabu. Sama dengan warna hatinya saat ini.

Ia menangis lagi dalam diam. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena dingin atau karena kesedihan hatinya. Kakinya menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Namun semua itu ia hiraukan. Ia berjalan lagi menuju halaman luas di rumah miliknya dengan Sasuke.

Rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama Sasuke. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu saat paling bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai dan saat kematian orang yang ia cintai.

Salju mulai turun lebih banyak lagi. Menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa hangat. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan sambil menahan tangis.

_**Malaikat tak bersayap yang jatuh ke dunia**_.

"Tuhan..." ujarnya serak.

"Aku tahu aku ini pendosa yang terkutuk..." Air mata menyusuri pipinya.

"Aku tahu aku tak boleh memohon apapun lagi kepada-Mu..."

_**Terbebas dari kontrak iblis**__** yang mengikatnya**_.

Ia terisak beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah langit.

"Tapi kumohon. Aku mohon... Tuhan..."

_**Dengan sebagai ganti pertukaran jiwanya**_.

"Aku mohon... untuk sekali ini saja..."

_**Menyisakan sehelai sayap hitam**_.

Pemuda _blonde _itu pun tersenyum.

"Sesaat sebelum neraka menjemputku nanti…"

_**Ia menyelamatkan **__**nyawa pemuda yang dicintainya**__._

"...izinkanlah aku melihatnya— untuk terakhir kalinya..."

_**Dan ia pun menghilang**__…_

_X_

**秘蜜〜黒の誓い〜**

_**-Owari-**_

X

**Kucing Cermin-yo's Note**:

Bunuh saja saya! BUNUH! *dibom tabung gas lemon, eh, melon*

Tidak ada yang terkecoh, kan? Toh dari awal cerita saya bilang SasuNaru, bukan SaiNaru. Uekekekeke— /shot

FYI, Sai itu adalah Sasuke. Wujud manusia dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengganti wajah dan namanya karena, eh, karena dia takut kalau ia tetap dgn wujudnya sendiri, ia akan didamprat lagi ma Naruto. Naruto sendiri mau ber-ehem ma Sai karena ia melihat sosok Sasuke di Sai. Bukannya Naruto itu gampangan. Uhuk, uhuk... Jadi, kalau anda terganggu dengan lemon yg mengatas namakan Sai di atas, silahkan merubahnya menjadi Sasuke. W w w w w /cter

Lemonnya aneh tidak? Kalau iya, saya mau mengeditnya lagi. ;;A;; Saya merasa _awkward_ dengan tulisan saya. =lllll= -orang yang biasanya baca yaoi lemon dalam bahasa Inggris. /pletak

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic yang panjaaaaang, _sad ending_ tapi _epic phail_, _lemon_ aneh plus cerita gaje. _(;;A;;)_ _hontou ni gomenasaaii_.

**Omake: **

_-Veil _itu kerudung (apalah itu) transparan yang biasanya dipakai di kepala _bride_.

-Berlin Jüdischer Friedhof Weißensee(lidah kebelit waktu baca)itu beneran ada. Tapi yang bener ntu kuburan khusus kaum Yahudi di Jerman.

-Helgoland memang pulau wisata yang terkenal. Tapi kayaknya tidak mungkin bangun rumah di sono. Tapi ga tau juga sih. :P

_-Palet_ itu tempat menaruh cat minyak. _Easel_ itu semacam meja kecil untuk meletakkan palet. _Refined linseed oil_ itu untuk cairan untuk mengencerkan cat minyak. Maaf, kalau cara melukis Sai rada salah. Saya tak terlalu mengerti dengan melukis-melukis. Melukis pernah sekali waktu SMP, buat nilai ujian praktek. Saya bisanya menggambar tradisional (pensil warna) dan modern (program SAI) saja, bukan melukis cat minyak tentunya. orz

_Bai~ Bai~ Mata ato nee~ nya~! Shiawase na no yo_~! #berguling

Review or flame please? 83

Special thanks for **Red Ocean**, **hime**, **Matsuo Emi**, **rhie-chan no midori**, **Sinta namikaze**, **L-d'7th-angel**, **Ri-Ero-Fujo**, **Magna Evil**, **Aku no Saya**, **Kaito Akaito**, **Dark dobe**, **Uzumaki Winda**, **Assassin Cross**, **Urukaze touru**, **Uchiha Shira-nii**, **NaruEls**, **Misyel**, **winny**, **Saia anak smp**, **Arashi Chika**, **Hoshirin Hyuunma,** **Satsume Ookamito** and **you**!


End file.
